American EDol
by Animus Of Lacuna
Summary: When Double D signs the group up for American idol, they start to do crazy things. But in all, they end up singing their favorite songs on America's favorite TV show.
1. Chapter 1: The News

Disclaimer: I do not own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or American Idol, or any of the songs that I will mention, except Rolf's. 

**909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

It was after school that Double D did the coolest thing of his life. Everyone was walking outside.

"I have good news everyone," Double D said.

"What is it Double Dork. We gotta hurry up," Kevin said.

"I have volunteered us for the popular show, American Idol," he said.

It took the group a while for it to sink in.

"Sweet, so we're going to be on American Idol?" Nazz asked in excitement.

"Yes," Double D answered.

"Uhh, I gotta pick out a song for my performance," Kevin said leaving the group.

"Same," Nazz said, running to her home.

"You did what?" Eddy asked Double D.

"I signed us up for the hit show, American Idol," Double D repeated.

"Cool," Ed said.

"Not cool, I hate American Idol," Eddy said.

"How could you hate it Eddy, it is my…Uhh…18th favorite show," Ed said.

"Well Eddy, you better start to like it quickly, because the way I signed us up is so you could go first," Double D said.

Eddy's eyes widened.

"You did what? Oh, when I get my hands on you," Eddy screamed. He was about to punch Double D, but Ed stopped him.

"Naughty naughty Eddy," he said.

"Fine, but you help me pick out a song," Eddy asked.

"Of course Eddy," Double D said. And they were on their way.

Kevin's House 

"What song are you doing?" Kevin asked Nazz.

"I think I'm either doing Sweet Dreams by the Eurythmics or Candy," Nazz said.

"Awesome," Kevin said.

"It's not awesome. I can't think," Nazz shouted.

"Well, maybe I can help you," Kevin said, lying down on the bed, and pointing a finger at Nazz to get next to him.

"Oh I get you," Nazz said.

Double D's House 

Eddy was thinking of songs and he ordered Double D to spy on other people's houses to see what they were doing.

"Got any songs yet Eddy?" Double D asked.

"I got one. Bohemian Rhapsody, by Queens. How are the others doing?" Eddy asked.

"Well, I saw Rolf playing records. Sarah and Jimmy were listening to their walkmans. Johnny and Plank were listening to nature for their music. But when I looked at Kevin's house, all I saw were to figures on top of another, so nothing yet," Double D said.

"How could you sign me up first?" Eddy asked.

"Because that's how the universe works Eddy," Ed said.

"I'm sorry Eddy, I though that you'd be excited," Double D said.

"Well I'm excited now," Eddy said in a sarcastic voice.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the characters or songs or American Idol judges.**

**Thank You to Bake39 for a wonderful idea.**

**909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

Double D met everyone in the front steps of school.

"Does everybody know what song they're doing?" Double D asked.

"Yes," the group responded.

"Great, let me write them down. Just tell me what are you all doing," Double D asked.

"I'm doing 'Bohemian Rhapsody'," Eddy said.

"I'm doing 'The Ballad Of John And Yoko'," Ed said.

"I'm doing 'We Will Rock You'," Kevin said.

"I'm doing 'Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This'," Nazz said.

"I'm doing 'Track 03' from my country," Rolf said.

"I'm doing 'All You Need Is Love,'" Sarah said.

"I'm doing 'Holding Out For A Hero,'" Jimmy said.

"Plank and I are doing 'Yesterday,'" Johnny said.

"Splendid. I myself am doing 'Eleanor Rigby'. I guess we're all good Beatles Fans. We'll be performing on Friday," Double D said.

"This Friday? But that only gives us three days," Nazz screamed.

"So, how about we all cut school to practice," Kevin suggested.

"Good idea, come on Jimmy," Sarah said, pulling Jimmy along with her.

Everyone else followed.

"But we can't cut school, it goes against everything we should believe in," Double D shouted.

But then he realized that nobody was around to hear him.

Double D then caught up with Eddy and Ed at Ed's room.

"Are you two insane? You're cutting a day of school just to practice? You'll have plenty if time to practice. Besides maybe one of the others is better than you," Double D explained.

"You're right Double D," Eddy said. "We should sabotage the others, so that way, I can win," Eddy yelled. But he was loud enough that all the other kids in the cul-de-sac could hear him.

**At Kevin's House**

"I just heard the most brilliant idea Nazz," Kevin said.

"What is it?" Nazz said, about to rehearse her song.

"We should sabotage the others. That way we'll win," Kevin said.

"That's so not cool dude. Later," she said, picking her stuff up and leaving.

**At Jimmy's House**

"Here, Sarah. I brought us some homemade cookies and milk to help us sing," Jimmy said, bringing a platter of milk spilled over it and some cookies in a glass.

"Jimmy, are you feeling OK?" Sarah asked.

"Of course silly. Why wouldn't I?" Jimmy asked.

"You put milk on the cookie tray and cookies in the milk glasses," Sarah said. Jimmy's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh Sarah, I'm so nervous. What if I mess up? Everyone in the world will know it," Jimmy cried.

"That's just silly Jimmy. Besides, I heard of a great idea. We could mess up the other kid's songs, so then we can win," Sarah said.

"It's cheating, which I don't like, but it sounds oh so good," Jimmy said.


	3. Chapter 3: Bohemian Rhapsody

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy, any of the characters, the American Idol judges or the songs.**

**909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090909090**

**Around The Cul-De-Sac**

All the kids were sneaking around, planning to sabotage one another's chance at winning. But they all ran into each other in the middle of the cul-de-sac.

"Uh, I ran out of milk, so we went to go borrow some from Eddy," Jimmy explained.

"Uh, I was baking cupcakes, and I had no sugar, so I had to..borrow some," Kevin said.

"Uh, me and the gang were just taking a midnight walk," Eddy said, including Double D and Ed.

"But it's three A.M," Nazz said.

Then, from behind the entire gang, cheating weapons fell to the ground.

"What have we become? Trying to sabotage each other? This should be a fair game, not some lunatic cheating arena! Let's all get a good nights sleep, we're on tomorrow," Double D said.

"The large-brain Ed boy is right. Let us all shake hands and dream dreams of merriment. For tomorrow we shall be on the cube of entertainment," Rolf said.

"You mean a TV, right?" Kevin asked.

"Is this a test?" Rolf asked.

**Tomorrow**

Eddy was getting ready to sing 'Bohemian Rhapsody,' and the announcer dude was just ready to begin.

"Nervous Eddy?" Double D asked.

"Yeah," Eddy responded.

"I'm sure you'll do great Eddy," Ed said.

"Yeah, thanks," Eddy said just as the announcer was starting.

"Hello, and welcome to 'American Idol,' were young singers come to show their talents. We have a very promising group of kids today, but before we get to them, let's introduce out judges. First, there's Randy Jackson," he announced.

Randy waved to the crowd.

"And, we have Paula Abdul," he said.

Paula did the same thing as Randy.

**(Author's Note, when the announcer dude is talking about Simon Cowell, his voice is very bored).**

"And now, we have Simon Cowell. Well, those are our fabulous judges, now let's hear it for the first kid, Eddy Smith! He will be singing 'Bohemian Rhapsody' by Queens. Let's watch," he said.

All the lights pointed at Eddy, and he began to sing.

"Is this the real life? Is this just fantasy? Caught in a landslide, no escape from reality," Eddy sang, slightly off-tune.

In the back of the stage Kevin was laughing his guts out.

"At least he's trying Kevin," Nazz said.

"Mama, ooooo," Eddy sang.

That really caused Kevin to have a fit.

"Get him some water, he won't shut the hell up," a backstage crewperson said.

In a few minutes Kevin was fine (?) and Eddy was almost done.

"Any way the wind blows," he sang. And then Eddy was done.

The audience applauded him.

"That was great, but let's hear from the judges," the announcer said, pointing to Randy Jackson.

"Well, you were slightly off-tune, but in all, you were good," Randy Jackson.

"Well, now let's hear from Paula Abdul," the announcer said.

"Well, I have to agree that you were a bit off-tune, but your enthusiasm was great. I applaud you," she said.

"And now, Simon Cowell," the announcer said in a flat voice.

"You were horrible," he said. And with that Eddy walked off stage.

"He said I was horrible," Eddy said.

"But that was Simon Cowell, he never gives good reviews," Sarah said.

"Great, I guess I did great," Eddy said.

"And now, Edward Livider," the announcer said.

"Good luck Double D," Eddy said, and Double D left to go upstage.


	4. Chapter 4: The Beatles Twins

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters or the American Idol judges, or any of these songs.**

**909090909090909090909090909**

"And now, also from Peach Creek, we have Edward Livider," the announcer said.

"Well, wish me luck," Double D said, and he walked on stage, and began to sing 'Eleanor Rigby' by the Beatles.

"Ah, look at all the lonely people. Ah, look at all the lonely people. Eleanor Rigby picks up the rice in the church where a wedding has been. Lives in a dream," he sang.

Kevin, like he did with Eddy, started having a laughing fit.

"Kevin, you're going to get us disqualified to retard," Sarah screamed. Then, just as she finished, Double D was finishing up.

"All the lonely people, where do they all belong?" Double D sang, and then he was done.

"Well, I think that was great, but don't take my word for it, let's ask the judges," the announcer said.

"Well, I think that was great, but you were slightly off tune," Randy Jackson said.

"I agree with Randy, but your effort is endless, and you did very good," Paula Abdul said.

"You make me want to puke," Simon Cowell said.

"Well, next we have Ed Blore, also from Peach Creek. He will be singing 'The Ballad Of John and Yoko. A lot of Beatles fans. I myself am a HUGE fan of the Beatles, but enough about me, let's hear Mr. Blore sing," the announcer guy said.

And Ed stared singing.

"Standing in the dock of Southampton. Trying to get to Holland or France. The man in the…Uhh. What is this word Double D?" Ed asked.

"Mac Ed, mac," Double D whispered.

"Oh, yeah. The man in the mac says, you gotta go…Uhh. What is this word?" Ed asked.

"Never mind, I think that that's enough. What do our judges think?" the announcer asked.

"I don't want to get into Simon's department, but that was horrible," Randy Jackson said.

"I'd have to agree with Randy," Paula said.

"They stole my words," Simon Cowell said. Ed left the stage, tearing.

"It's OK Ed, time heals all wounds," Double D said.

"But I was on TV," Ed cried.

"Now, we'll be having Kevin Johnson coming on stage after these commercial breaks," the announcer said.

"Shit, I'm next already?" Kevin asked.

"I thought you knew," Double D said.

"Well, I didn't," Kevin said.

"Well, I'm sorry," Double D said.

"Shit, I have to go practice. See ya Nazz," Kevin said.


	5. Chapter 5: Kevin and Nazz

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Ed, Edd, n, Eddy or any of these characters or the songs. **

**90909090909090909090909**

"And we're back to American Idol," the announcer guy said. The audience applauded. "And right now, we have Kevin Johnson going to sing 'We Will Rock You' by Queens," the announcer dude said, and music started playing.

"Buddy you're a bow make a big noise playing in the streets, going to be a big man someday, you got mud on your face, big disgrace, kicking your can all over the place. We will, we will rock you," Kevin said.

"Wow, he sucks," Sarah said.

"We will, we will rock you," Kevin sang, and he was done.

"Well, let's ask our judges how he did. Randy?" the announcer asked.

"Uhh, hold on," Randy said, taking earplugs out of his ear. "What was the question?" Randy asked.

"Never mind. Paula, how did Kevin do?" the announcer asked.

"He did OK," Paula said.

"And what do you think Simon?" the announcer asked.

"Sounded like a dying owl," and with that, Kevin left.

"Give a round of applause for Nazz Brody," the announcer said. Everyone broke into applause.

Nazz came out onto the stage.

"Nazz will be singing 'Sweet Dreams Are Made Of This' by the Eurythmics," the announcer said. And the music started.

"Sweet dreams are made of this who am I to disagree? I've traveled the world and the seven seas. Everybody's looking for something," Nazz sang.

"Wow, she's good," Double D said.

"She's hot," Kevin said.

"Hold your head up. Keep your head up. Moving on. Hold your head up, moving on," Nazz sang.

"Have you ever heard someone sing that good?" Eddy asked.

"Gravy," Ed said.

"Everybody's looking for something," Nazz sang, and she was done.

"Let's give her a round of applause," the announcer said. "Randy, what do you think of that?" the announcer said.

"It was very good," Randy said.

"Paula?" he asked.

"She sang like and Angel," Paula said.

"And Simon," the announcer asked.

"It was good," Simon said.

"Well, that's news," Kevin said.

"Well, we may have a winner," the announcer said. "But we still have other contestants. And now, we have Rolf …what's his last name? I can't read it it's like one-hundred letters long. Uhh…here's Rolf," the announcer said.

**90909090909090909090**

**Sorry this chapter was SO short. I had to study for Finals, so I couldn't do as much.**

**Please review. I want to know how to make this story better**.


	6. Chapter 6: Almost Done

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the Ed, Edd, n, Eddy characters or American Idol. I also don't own any of these songs, except Rolf's.**

**90909090909090909090909**

"And here's Rolf…Whatever his last name is," the announcer said. Rolf walked onto the stage.

"Thank you. And hello Nana," Rolf said, waving. "I will be singing Track 03 from my country," Rolf said.

"Who introduces themselves on American Idol? That's what the announcer guy is for," Kevin said. And Rolf started singing.

"Halkijutinper. Minitoupletor ga hot ugutey. Turhadflickimonikragutchke. Okha Lakhshi hokiipokey. Mifrandesflikatuyijelka," Rolf sang in his native language.

"What's he singing?" Nazz asked. Double D was looking in a translation dictionary.

"I found what he's saying, but it's not appropriate to say it on a fan fiction story that's rated 'T'. In fact, it can't even be said on a rated 'M' fan fiction story," Double D explained.

"How bad can it be?" Jimmy asked, looking at the dictionary. Then, when he saw what Rolf was saying, his face turned green, and he ran to the bathroom.

"Jimmy, are you all right?" Sarah asked, running after Jimmy.

"Karfligamyfrigafriga," Rolf sang, and he was done. Only one person in the audience was clapping. "Thank you Nana," Rolf said, exposing the identity of the only person who was clapping for him.

"Well, that was just very odd. But don't take my word for it, let's ask our judges," the announcer said.

"Um…what were you singing?" Randy asked.

"That pretty much explains it, but what about you Paula?" the announcer asked.

"I didn't get anything," Paula said.

"And Simon," the announcer said.

"You know that mostly _**Americans **_are watching this show, right?" he asked. Rolf left the stage with further adieu.

"Well, here's Sarah Blore, also from Peach Creek. And she will be singing, 'All You Need Is Love' by the Beatles," the announcer said. The came out and began to sing.

"Love, love, love, love, love, love, love, love. There's nothing that you can do that can't be done. Nothing you can sing that can't be sung," Sarah sang.

"Well, she's doing better than Rolf," Johnny said.

"That's my baby sister over there. Isn't she cute?" Ed asked.

"Hahahaha! All You Need Is Love? Come on," Eddy said, insulting Sarah.

"Do not make fun of my baby sister," Ed said, picking up Eddy and throwing him a couple of feet.

"Granddad, you ran another stop sign," Eddy said, delusional.

"All you need is love, love, love is all you need," Sarah sang, and she was done.

"That was great, but let's ask our judges," the announcer said.

"At least she was singing in English," Randy said.

"She was good," Paula said.

"I need a barf bag," Simon concluded.


	7. Chapter 7: Done

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of these characters from American Idol or Ed, Edd, n, Eddy. I also don't own any of these songs. Oh, and Kage Koutetsu Yume, I hope you sing better than Jimmy.**

**9090909090909090909090909090909090909**

"And here, we have Jimmy Fluffy, from Peach Creek. He will be singing, 'Holding Out For A Hero' by Bonnie Tyler. Good luck Jimmy," the announcer said.

"Thank you," Jimmy said, and he began singing.

"Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the Gods? Where's the street wise Hercules, to fight the rising odds?" Jimmy sang.

"My ears! My ears," Kevin screamed. Jimmy was singing so bad, the actually had to cut to commercial, but Jimmy didn't notice and kept singing.

"Late at night, I toss and turn as I dream of what I need. I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'till the end of the night. He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast, and he's gotta be fresh from the fight. I need a hero," Jimmy sang.

"Bring the fairy good mother, please," Sarah cried, covering her ears.

"Larger than life," Jimmy sang.

The back of the stage actually fell apart because of Jimmy's singing.

* * *

**Outer Space**

"We're picking up a signal. And it's a pretty bad signal too," an alien said.

**

* * *

**

**Back on American Idol**

"I need a hero," Jimmy sang, and he finished.

"The crowd was in complete silence. Then, the hospital arrived.

"We heard a dying giraffe. Have any of you people seen a dying giraffe? Must be somewhere else," the doctor said, and they left.

"Well, let's ask our judges how he did," the announcer said.

"Well, um… It was…um….very….no, that's not what I should say…..um….." Randy thought.

"We pretty much get it. What do you think Paula?" the announcer asked.

"Well….um….you see……this is a station for music and um……good music at least and um……" Paula said.

"Yeah, we get it. And what about you Simon?" the announcer asked.

"This was very, very, very, very, very, very, very, very horrible," Simon said. And for once everybody applauded his decision.

Jimmy went backstage crying. Then the police arrived.

"We're here to arrest Jimmy Fluffy. He's been charged of giving heart attacks to seniors watching the hit show 'American Idol.'" The officer said.

Everyone in the audience pointed at Jimmy. The police handcuffed Jimmy and took him to prison.

"Well, with Jimmy Fluffy gone, lets bring on our final contestant, Johnny Pelpose," the announcer said. Johnny walked with Plank on the stage. "Johnny will be singing 'Yesterday' by the Beatles. He will wrap us up for today, and then he will announce the winner," the announcer said.

"Yesterday. All my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday," Johnny sang.

"He's actually pretty good," Nazz said.

"Why, she, had to go, I don't know, she wouldn't say. Hit it Plank," Johnny said, putting Plank to the microphone. There was no noise.

"Hmmmm," Johnny hummed. And Yesterday was over.

"Well, let's hear from our two wonderful judges. And our not so wonderful one," the announcer said.

"Umm….That was good and all, but what was up with the floorboard?" Randy asked.

"Told you," Eddy told Double D. Double D remembered that when they were supposed to give a tour to Plank's 'parents' Eddy mentioned that Plank was just a floorboard.

"I think your singing was wonderful, but what was up with the hunk of wood?" Paula asked.

"And Simon," the announcer said.

"Please, bring Fluffy back," Simon said.

"Wood-haters," Johnny said, and he walked off stage to the ruined back stage.

"Well, this was an interesting evening. Now, the winner is….Nazz Brody." He said.

Nazz walked out on stage where she received a couple grand, and then she walked away.


End file.
